speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Song Of The Tenkai Siren
The Song Of The Tenkai Siren is a fanfiction story written by Joshuajacobson95 on the portal tenkai-knights.wikia.com. It was published on September 07, 2014. Overview After the Tenkai Knights defeated Vilius, the Corrupted have finaly been destroyed or so they thought? But now the Corrupted have returned with old and new allies. Little did they know that they also have a new foe. Will the Tenkai Knights and the Corekai defeat their old and new opponents or fall to their knees? Story Chapter 1: Revenge of the Corrupted Normal POV: It's been a month since Vilius has been defeated for good and the light shines on Benham City once again. At school, Guren and Ceylan were shocked to see who came into the classroom. “Good morning class today we have a new student her name is Beni.” The teacher said to the class as everyone started to welcome her, but Ceylan was confused and Guren just stared at her. He hasn't seen Beni in a month since Vilius was defeated but then Guren was greeted by her “Hello Guren, long time no see.” Beni said to Guren, his cheeks started to turn red. Ceylan thew a paper air plane at her but Beni dodged it and gave Ceylan a mad face, even the class gave him the mad face. “I see you haven't changed a bit Ceylan and what's with the paper airplane? Its kinda rude to throw paper at a girl.” Beni said to Ceylan, but Guren stood up and said “Don't worry Beni, just ignore him". Beni smiled and sat next to Guren. After school, Guren, Beni and the others headed to the park like the old times they had. “Hey Guren, and... oh, if it isn't miss Venetta.” Toxsa said to them until they were being summoned as their core bricks started to glow. They went inside Mr. white's shop and notice Mr. white standing in the portal room with Toxsa's older sister. “Wakamei what are you doing here?” Toxsa asked in confusion. “Well I been doing something and I thought I might join the team. But that's not important right now. We have bad news: The Corrupted are back!” Wakamei alarmed them. Everyone gasped “ WHAT!” they all yelled in horror. “I thought we got rid of those goons!” Ceylan exclaimed and they all went inside the portal. On Quarton ''' Normal POV: When they made it to Quarton, Beag ran up to them “Tenkai Knights! Thank the Guardians your here. The Corrupted have returned and now stronger then ever, and much worse! Slyger and Granox are back and someone is with them.” Beag told them and he pointed at the army of Corrupted solders where Slyger and Granox are following a strange figure that they never seen before. The figure was brown with a scorpion tail on his back and carrying weapons that looked like claws. “Hello Knights. My name is Scorpionus. Prepare to meet your doom!" The figure said as the Corrupted charged at the Corekai. They all fought with all their might but they were too strong. So the Corekai had to retreat meanwhile the Tenkai Knights headed back to Earth. '''On Earth Normal POV: Everyone showed a disappointed look on their faces “I can't believe we lost to the Corrupted! They must be even more stronger than we thought. But who is leading it?” Guren said sadly. “It seems we have a new enemy.“ Gen spoke to them meanwhile outside the shop two figures were watching them as Guren and the others came out of the shop. “So there's the Tenkai Knights.” The mysterious person in a male voice said. hmm, so who is the pink haired girl with them?' he thought. *Hey! I found the Tenkai Knights, but there's also a pink haired girl with them. Ask him if he know anything about her?* he said through his communicator. Chapter 2: The Spirit and Enter the Beautiful Rose Normal POV: Guren and the others were heading to the park and then Wakamei came by to see them but only to get to know the two new friends. “Okay, since you two are new, I need to get to know you more. First introductions go to ladies first.” Wakamei said as Beni began to speak “Hello, my name is Beni.” Wakamei smiled “Pleased to meet you Beni. So what do you like?” Wakamei asked her. “Hmm... Well, I don't know what to say, but I don't think I want to talk about it. What? Do you think I'm your brothers girlfriend? Well sorry, Toxsa's not my type. Oh! And you wanna know what I hate? ... I HATE CEYLAN AND HIS JOKES” Beni said as Ceylan got upset. His feelings were hurt when he heard that she hates his jokes. “Darn it! Then who do you like then?” Wakamei asked. Beni looked at Guren, but then looked away and smiled. “Okay. Next, how about you?” Wakamei pointed at Gen. “My name is Gen and I do sports, receive strait A's at school, not much to talk about... Oh! I'm kinda getting along with everyone.” Gen said. Wakamei smiled and said “Okay, we'll do some training tomorrow morning since it will be Saturday, so don't be late. Okay boys and girls?” Wakamei said to the group as they all nodded as they headed to the turtle diner, but they were unaware that someone was watching them. '''Meanwhile on Quarton ' Normal POV: Two Corekai soldiers were patrolling the nearby coast of Quarton. “Soldier, don't you think that were walking in circles?” the Corekai solider asked until they saw a light in the distance and they heard a voice coming from the light. The singing continued as the Corekai walked closer and closer to the light as the singing grew even more strange yet really attractive to them. When they stopped walking, they looked up and saw a glowing figure sitting on a cliff singing until the singing stopped and the figure charged at the two Corekai soldiers. Both of them were destroyed. “Oh dear! such a waste, you Corekai are so... gullible.” the figure said until it flew off and vanished without a trace. '''Back on Earth Normal POV: Guren and the others were headed to Toxsa's parents' diner minding their own business chatting. “Wow! That was some day huh?” Chooki said, but the group got nervous thinking about the new Corrupted member Scorpionus after they witnessed their first battle with him. “We need a strategy to defeat Scorpionus!” Gen said. “But how? He's so strong. There's no way we can stand up to that goon bot in that level.” Toxsa said nervously. “Don't worry Toxsa, we'll find a way somehow.” Guren said until the group stopped as they suddenly caught the eyes of a beautiful 13 year old girl standing infront of them. Everyone except Guren and Beni stared in awe of this person. She had long pony tailed blond hair and had sky blue eyes, she had a magenta t-shirt with navy blue stripes. She had a belt that looks just like Beni's belt, with a mahogany skirt. She had purple socks with black stripes and wearing magenta colored shoes with yellow heels. This girl was like an angel sent from heaven. Ceylan panted like a dog when he saw her face, Toxsa fainted, Chooki got really dizzy when he looked into her eyes, even Gen's face began to turn red, but Guren and Beni just stood there in silence. She walked up to them and flashed her eyes at Guren and said “... Hello handsome, I'm Rose” she said. This made Beni mad when she saw this as Rose put her finger on Guren's chin, but Beni started to appeared in front of Guren and said “Hey! what's the idea, you weirdo?” Beni yelled. But Rose turned around and turned her head and said “No ideas. Just a little me time as usually.” Rose said with a smirk on her face as she spoke to Beni. “Oh really? Then why are you flirting with Guren?” Beni yelled in anger. “Guren? What a cute name for a cute teenage boy.” Rose said calmly as she stared at Guren. This made Beni cross, but the others were mesmerized by her beauty and flawless looks and Ceylan shouted “Hey, I know you! You're Rose, the first 13 year old rock star to sing like an angel. I'm such a big fan! Can I have your autograph, phone number, take you on a date, anything? ” Ceylan begged. Beni and Guren were shocked, “Rose, a rock star, in Benham City? ” Beni said in shock. “Okay. What's your name?” Rose asked? “Ceylan. Ceylan Jones.“ Ceylan said. “Here you go.” Rose said as she gave Ceylan a photo of her with her auto graph. Then Ceylan fainted happily as if he died and went to heaven. “Well, I guess I'll be seeing you again tomorrow handsome Guren, okay?.” Rose said to Guren. This made Beni really angry. “Why you little! Don't you even think about laying a hand on Guren. I won't let you.“ Beni yelled in anger, but Rose didn't listen. She just said “Gosh, you're really loud for such a female nobody like you.” Rose said in disgust. Beni now got frustrated and yelled “What was that? Oh! Why you little show off singer.” Beni exclaimed as Rose glared at her and Beni glared back. This was no ordinary fight, this is a cat fight over Guren. “Whatever. See ya later boys.” Rose said as she winked at the boys. Chapter 3: Small Conversation and Moments Beni's POV: Today is Saturday. Me and the others were about to do some training until Wakamei came to make a roll call. “Roll call sound off!” Wakamei announced. “One” Guren said, “Two” Ceylan said, “Three” Toxsa said, “Four” Chooki said, “Five” Gen said, “Six” I said happily. “Okay, so lets get started now. We all know that you lost to the new Corrupted member Scorpionus, but thats not the point. The reason you lost was because of your overconfidence.” Wakamei said to us. Afterwards, we went to the park, I looked at Guren in the sunlight. "Oh Guren, I know that it was a month since Vilius was defeated, but eversince I came back to Benham City and now know that the Corrupted have returned, I had this feeling of some kind on that day when I came into that classroom, seeing you again at the time. I've had this feeling of some kind of emotion before that you told me something about friends. I used to know someone who told me the same thing.' (Flashback) Mrs. Nash: there is nothing to worry about. If you have any problems, you can always ask for help and you can accomplish anything as long as you have friends to help you they can help you do good things that you can never do alone.” (Flashback ends) 'In fact, your advice reminds me of her.' I thought to myself. I walked right up to Guren then took a deep breath and spoke to him “Guren, can I ask you something?” I said to him, he looked at me and spoke “Sure, what is it?” he asked. I looked at him for a moment and finally spoke “Remember what you told me about friends where did you learn that?” I asked him “My mom taught me that.” Guren said “Oh and Guren do you ... do you think i'm... pretty?” I asked Guren. But then, he looked at me all confused “Huh?” Guren said as his face started to turn red as his hair. “well ... why um … I … well … um … Why do you ask me this?” Guren asked me in a confused voice. I got upset an felt a tear coming down my eye. "DO YOU EVEN LIKE ME AT ALL?“ I yelled, then there was a silence and Guren was just staring at me in shock. Until I felt him, holding my hand and he began to smile at me. “Beni … listen … if you think that I was charmed by that blond girl your wrong, besides shes not my type.” he said. I was surprised. he never liked that girl then who does he like then? I thought to myself. “And Beni, when you came back and entered the classroom that day … I had this feeling of emotion like that I had missed you for so long, I thought that I would never see you again, and Beni … of course I like you.” Guren continued, until I felt my heart beating faster by every second. Now I realized that I started to feel a new emotion that I felt since a month ago after me and Gen were summoned back to Quarton, though out my days of charming him must have been fate that got us both together in the first place. Now I fully understand why he saved me from Granox, helping him and the others defeat Vilius for good and now here I am standing in a playground with him as the sun sets and him holding my hand smiling at me as I was smiling at him. Our faces moved closer to each other as I closing my eyes just when our lips were an inch from each other and were about to meet until … the moment was interrupted. “Ugh, yuck! Blah! I THINK IM GONNA HURLE?” said a familiar voice and I can guess who's voice it was. Chapter 4: Complaints, Anger, and Threats Normal POV: Beni and Guren turned around fast and found the source of the voice. It was Rose staring at them with a disgust look on her face. The others looked at her almost love struck as usually. Beni looked really upset when Rose interrupted their moment as they saw her standing next to a lamp post. “Oh great! Ms. Blondy show off singer is back.” Beni complained as Rose began to look less happy then before “Guren, if thats your opinion of a girlfriend who's a nobody like her..., its no wonder why your a hopeless loser.” Rose said in a disgust tone and this caught everyone's attention. When they heard her said that to Guren, this made Beni even more crossed then before. “Grrr! I know what your trying to do, you little sneaky boy stealing female. I can tell by the look in your eye.” Beni yelled until Rose gave Beni an angry glare and started to look annoyed “Says the girl who can't see things that she can't read.” Rose complained again but Beni started to remember the time when she and Ceylan arguing so she decided to use the same words she used last time. “Yeah! as if you can even read.” Beni said in an annoyed tone. This made everyone surprised then that was is when Rose got really mad as she began to take action. Rose began to run up to Beni and was about to hit her, but Beni dodged it. Then Rose began to chase Beni to the playground and Beni did the things that were just like the last time when Ceylan was chasing Beni. Rose got tired until she grabbed Beni and pushed her to the ground, but then Guren came and caught Beni in his arms. Guren turn to Rose and got really mad at her. Guren got Beni back on her feet and stood right in-front of Beni as if he's defending Beni. He looked at rose with a disappointed look on his face. “HEY! That wasn't nice Rose. What were you thinking? You could've hurt her or worse. First you try to flirt with me, you argue with Beni and now you try to hurt her. WHY!” Guren yelled, but Rose said nothing. She just gave them an angry face and looked away from them. This made Guren even more upset “Rose, if you don't me an answer right now, then maybe you shouldn't be here at all. So just stop being mean to Beni and leave us in peace. ”Guren continued as he yelled, then there was silence for a moment until Rose spoke “That is none of your business Guren and besides if Beni is so special to you then why would you trust her?” Rose asked as she gave Guren an angry look. “ Its because I want to believe her. In fact I don't know why, but that's no reason for you trying to harm her” Guren said, until Rose looked at Beni and Guren. Then she turned away from them and ran off. But then she stopped and looked at Beni with a threatening look. “Fine! Hang out with them. If that's how your going to play it, that's just fine with me, but just you wait Beni! One day, your friends well be lost forever! Then you'll be sorry that you ever met them!” Rose exclaimed as Beni stared at Rose in fear as if she knows something. “Sounds like you seem to have a grudge or something.” Beni said to Rose, but then Rose resumes running off. Chapter 5: The Siren Appears Normal POV: Guren and the others were about to head home until their core bricks started to glow. Then Guren knew how to say it. “Guys, we're being summoned” he said. They all headed to Mr. Whites shop and entered the portal and went to Quarton. On Quarton Bravenwolf and the other knights and Venetta were heading to the coast with the few Corekai soldiers to find some of their two missing comrades. “So they were here right” asked Tributon. “Yes, when I told them to go on a scouting mission, but when I came back here, they vanished.” the Corekai soldier explained to the knights. “Oh great! Somebody's doing hocus-pocus … I hate hocus-pocus” Dromus said. “But where could they have gone?… They can't just vanish in to thin air.“ Lydendor said. But then they saw a light in the distance. They all ran towards it, then they stopped. But when they looked up at the light, they all see a glowing figure it was white with yellow highlights and blue eyes. It had wings that looked like the Guardians wings and the sheild looked like a harp. But then it was singing. {Authors note: 'TenkaiKnightsUnite29 'helped me make' these lyrics. This is called Quarton's love, life, and beauty. Well, I want to thank him for helping me 'with' these lyrics and I hope you appreciate this. Enjoy. Authors note ends} Quarton, once the land of peace, love, and harmony. A planet of equality. A perfect balance of Tenkai Energy. And a planet that's one of a kind. But everything starts shattering and crashing down for the reason of power. Weakness is noticed and shifts with power. With power, causes Corruption. unbalance of energy, and the mass destruction of lives. Such power shouldn't exist on Quarton. But since it does, what do we see now? The possible collision of two worlds, a long war, and both sides training to become stronger. But which side that wins will determine two timelines: an era of peace, or the new world of darkness. Why must the fighting continue? All I desire is a world of equality, controlled power, and everlasting peace around the galaxy. For my wish to come true must require the war to stop or the winner to be determined. And I will see to it, or I will have no purpose of looking at this planet. Those who decide to stand in my way for a possible future will see their wishes come to an end. Though I try to be neutral, only choosing a side will help me come closer to my goal: To see Quarton at peace again. Venetta's POV: I listened to its voice and it sounded so familier but then I realized it was a female. “Hey guys, I think this figure is a girl.” said to the others, but it appeared that they weren't listening, as their eyes turn from green to white as the figure kept repeating the song again. I kept hearing everyone was saying weird things, “So pretty.” Tributon said in a love struck voice. “Hello beautiful! What's your name?” Valorn said in a flirting way. This kinda creeped me out, but when I looked at Bravenwolf, he said nothing and just stood there looking at her all hypnotized. but why? Why is everyone doing nothing but listening to her sing … unless … of course she's just like a siren, a woman with birds wings that sing songs that can enchant sailors so they can crash on the rock and … I thought then became shocked of what might happen next “oh-no if everyone is hypnotized by her singing, they might become vulnerable and then she'll … kill them, I have to stop the singing and snap everyone out of dream world and wake them to reality … but how?” I said as I panic, but I took a moment to think and I came up with a good idea: if I can't ask her to be quiet, then ill just tape her mouth shut. I shot a strand of webbing at her, directly at her mouth and it was a direct hit. Everyone shook their heads as I shouted to them. “Everyone listen to me! I know what she is. That is a siren” I shouted. Normal POV: Everyone gasp. Even Dromus was shocked. “Huh? A siren? You mean like an alert?” asked Tributon. Dromus shook his head “No, she means a siren. A siren is mythical bird or fish like woman that sings songs to enchant sailors so they might crash on the rocks and drown. I can't believe I fell for her singing and now I lost my sanity!” Dromus yelled in anger. But then the figure took the web off her mouth and got angry “You little rat! You ruined my song and now your going to pay for that!” the female robot exclaimed in anger as she charged at Venetta and attacks her, but Venetta dodges her attacks and begins to shoot webs at her. "Man your fast for a dude in pink armor, wait a minute a spider web? very clever and effective move, but how could you be immune to my song?” the female robot said, but then Venetta took a stand and was ready to fight back. “Well! If you want to know why? Its because you song only works on boys, but it seems that your song has back fired on you because I'm … a girl. Speaking of girl, who are you?” Venetta said as she charged right at the female robot. “What! your a girl? That's not fair. No matter what, I will still take you down, but since you asked, my name is Sirenius. Now I will bring out the heavy artillery! SIRENIUS, TENKAI TITAN MODE, ACTIVATE!” Sirenius said as she began to transform, she had wings that were bigger versions of the Guardians. Her form was more female like. “Lets turn up the music!” Sirenius exclaimed as her Titan Mode was ready, but Venetta laughed. “Ha! Like bigger is supposed to make you better. Tell that to the dinosaurs, or should I say flying dinosaurs? Cause your about to be history too.” Venetta exclaimed as she charged right at her as she shot webbing at Sirenius' feet. Then she jumped right at sirenius as she was about to stab her, but Sirenius tried to dodge it, but she tripped and fell to the ground in the process. Venetta then points her dagger at Sirenius, but then she said to Sirenius “Like they always say: the bigger they are, the harder they fall.” Venetta said. Bravenwolf and the others were shocked when they saw her take Sirenius down, but not out. Then they remembered when they first battled Venetta when they were in Titan Mode, it was a clever skill and it seemed that Sirenius has lost but then Sirenius spoke “Who are you?” Sirenius asked, as Venetta was still pointing her dagger at her. “Since you introduced yourself and that you asked so nicely, my name is Venetta and don't you forget it.” Venetta replied, Sirenius laughed “You're Venetta? Oh the Venetta, my master told me so much about you even the time about the Tenkai Team.” Sirenius said as she change back into her original form and broke free from the web. Venetta was shock, “What? How do you know about the Tenkai Team?” Venetta asked but then Sirenius said “Well! I guess I'm low on Tenkai Energy so I'll be going now we'll meet again Venetta and when we do meet again, the Corrupted and my master will crush you so completely that you will never ever cause anymore problems again.” Sirenius announced to Venetta as she flew away. Venetta was left speechless, she looked at the Corekai as they all became silent. “Venetta, are you ok?” Bravenwolf asked her. Venetta nodded as they all headed back to Earth. 'On Earth ' Normal POV: As they made it back to earth everyone cheered for beni for defeating a female Corrupted member. Beni smiled until Guren spoke to her “Beni, want to go to the park?” Guren asked. She took a moment to think and then nodded as she and Guren went out the door. Chapter 6: First Kiss Under the Full Moon Normal POV: When they got to the park, Beni and Guren were sitting together staring at the full moon, Beni began to speak “Guren, are you ok?” Beni asked, Guren looked at her “Yeah! I'm okay. It's just that I just want to say thanks for saving us back there on Quarton, if it weren't for you, I would have be killed.” Guren said to her as they stared at each other, but as their eyes began to sparkle just like the stars in the sky. As Beni and Guren closed their eyes as their faces moved closer to each-other, their lips finally met as the full moon appeared in the sky. Meanwhile Rose was spying on them as while they were kissing. This gave Rose a sinister smile. “Oh well, looks like cute Guren is already taken? Oh well, he wasn't that interesting anyway. Besides, I've already met someone anyway. Speaking of that someone?” Rose said to herself as she begain to call someone on her watch. “Hello there, its me, Rose, you know, Sirenius, I have some news Venetta is here in Benham City.” Rose said, *Excellent! Everything is going according to plan.* the mysterious voice said. “Speaking of plans? Remembered that you want to go on a date with me tonight?” Rose said, * I know I never forgotten that. Just don't worry I'll be there soon. * the mysterious voice said, “Okay. See you there … Vatron.” Rose said as she turn off her phone call. Meanwhile after Guren and Beni ended their first kiss, Guren walked with her to her apartment as they walked. When they made it to Beni's apartment room, Beni began to speak “Guren, thanks for bringing me to the park and sharing that little moment. I kind of enjoyed it. Maybe we can go out sometime next week?” Beni said. then Guren nodded as Beni began to hug Guren, they let go for a moment as Guren finally said “Yeah! Sure thing. See you tomorrow Beni.” Guren said to Beni. “See you tomorrow Guren.” Beni replied as she smiled as her cheeks began to turn pink. She went to bed having a very good dream. THE END Fanart Gallery the song of the tenkai siren poster (redo).jpeg DSCF1528.JPG|this is the oc charater rose aka (sirenius) DSCF1530.JPG|guren and the others meet rose